


Okay

by evilwriter37



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [16]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Cauterization, F/M, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Whump, Hurt Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Injury, Whump, field medicine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup is run through by a boar’s tusk, and Astrid must stop the bleeding so that he’ll survive the trip to Gothi.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134545
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Don't look."

Astrid didn’t know what to do. Her hands were shaking as she peeled back Hiccup’s blood-soaked clothing. Hiccup was groaning and crying, and why shouldn’t he be? He’d taken a boar’s tusk to the right side, and he’d needed to be pulled off of it. Now, the Riders were fighting the boar and Astrid and Stormfly had been left to deal with Hiccup’s wound. Stormfly’s eyes were slitted from the smell of blood.

“Oh gods,” Astrid breathed, hopefully not loud enough for Hiccup to hear. He must have heard it though, because he craned his head up from where he was lying on the ground.

Astrid put a hand to his forehead and shoved his head back down. “Don’t look,” she told him. Because if he looked he would panic and become sick, and that would just make everything worse. Well, he’d panic more than he was already panicking. 

“ _ Astrid _ .”

“I’ll take care of it, okay?” She brought one of his hands to her mouth and kissed it. “Just don’t move.”

She went to Stormfly, and Hiccup luckily had his eyes closed, so he didn’t see her heat one of her daggers. She couldn’t see much because of the blood, but she knew that she needed to cauterize this if she didn’t want to lose him. They couldn’t move him like this without the cauterization, and he needed to be seen by Gothi as soon as possible. 

Astrid came back over, put a hand on Hiccup’s shoulder. He had his eyes open, tears falling from their green depths. Astrid hated the pure look of anguish on his face. It hurt her deep inside that she was going to make it worse.

“Close your eyes,” Astrid told him quietly.

“Why?”

Astrid kissed him on the forehead. “Please. Just close your eyes.”

Hiccup listened to her, shutting his eyes. Astrid took his hand in hers, the one that wasn’t holding the heated, glowing knife. Then, she took a deep breath, and pressed the knife to the wound.

Hiccup shrieked. He arched, struggled, but Astrid let go of his hand and pushed him back down to the ground with a hand on his chest. 

“Astrid, wh-what are you doing?!”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” she cried. “I have to!”

Hiccup’s screams split through the air. He scrabbled uselessly at the grass, trying to find something to hold onto. Astrid wished she could offer her hand, but she had to hold him down. There was blood all over her hands, getting onto her wrists. 

Then the cauterization was over, Astrid pulling the knife away. Hiccup went still save for his heaving chest, crying. 

“Can I look now?” he asked.

“No.” 

“That bad, huh?” 

“Yeah.” Astrid felt tired from this, couldn’t imagine how tired Hiccup himself felt. She looked to the rest of the Riders. They were coming back to them, Hookfang carrying the carcass of the boar in his teeth. It had been terrorizing some of Berk’s farmers, so they’d been sent to go kill it. It would bring a lot of meals now that it was vanquished, but it had come at a high cost.

“Is Hiccup okay?” Fishlegs asked.

“No,” Hiccup answered. He opened his eyes to look at his friends. Then, he did what Astrid had been trying to stop him from doing, and glanced down at the wound.

“Oh… Oh my gods.” His pale face now went a shade of green.

Astrid took Hiccup’s face in her hands, covered up the wound with her figure. “No, Hiccup. It’s okay, it’s okay. You’ll be okay.”

“I-I think I’m gonna-gonna be sick.”

“No, no. Don’t think about it. Don’t-”

Toothless interrupted her with a cooing sound. He’d been helping the Riders with the boar. Astrid knew she wouldn’t have been able to take care of Hiccup with Toothless all over him. But now he was here, and he snuffled at Hiccup’s hair, then licked his forehead. Hiccup might have laughed, might have sobbed. He looked at Toothless, reached a hand out for him.

“Thanks, bud.”

Astrid breathed a sigh of relief, but this wasn’t over yet. “Hiccup, we have to get you on a dragon.” 

“Oh  _ fuck _ .” 

Astrid felt the same thing. She let go of his face, realizing she’d left bloody handprints on his skin. They could clean him off once he was back at Berk and safe with Gothi. 

“Fishlegs, come help me.” Fishlegs was the one out of the group that could carry Hiccup the easiest. “He’ll fly with you.” Meatlug’s flying was the most steady because of her wings. It would be best to not jostle Hiccup. 

Astrid stood and moved away so that Fishlegs could get his arms under Hiccup and pick him up. Hiccup screamed as he did, grabbed at Fishlegs’ tunic.

“It hurts, it hurts!” he cried.

“I know, I know. I’m so sorry.” Fishlegs looked like he was going to cry. He was an empathetic person, and tended to cry when others did. Meatlug crouched down to make it easier for Fishlegs to get on her back. Hiccup yelped and sobbed with every movement. 

“We’re getting you to Gothi,” Fishlegs told him. “I promise. You’ll be okay.”

Hiccup said nothing, made no sound. He’d gone limp in Fishlegs’ arms. Mounting Meatlug had made him lose consciousness. Maybe that was for the best. Hopefully his pain didn’t follow him into his sleep.

Astrid found a cloth in her saddlebags and cleaned the blood off her hands as best as she could. Then she was mounting Stormfly, realizing that she was still trembling. She could handle her own pain, but the pain of others made her feel weak. It hurt her deeply to see those she cared about in agony. 

“Okay, mount up,” Astrid ordered. “We’re getting him to Gothi.” 

The Riders got on their dragons, and they took to the sky. Astrid looked behind her to see a patch of blood on the grass where Hiccup had been. Disturbed by the sight, she looked ahead, and ordered the Riders to go faster. 


End file.
